


If They Hear You, They Hunt You

by Kellyjelly



Category: A Quiet Place (2018), Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alien Creatures, Alpha!Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Shit Happens, Creepy shit, Crossover, Crying, Death, Following the movie plot, Getting separated, Happy Ending, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Mourning, Mpreg, Neither Strange or Ross will die, Omega!Everett, Pain, Ross loves his man, Sadness, Savage moments, Scary, Sign Language, Smut, Strange has no powers, Survivng, cute moments, normal people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: An AU of A Quiet Place with Stephen Strange and Everett Ross. Both try to survive with their kids in a world filled with monsters that hunt them if they make a single sound.





	1. Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, since there isn’t enough Everstrange fics, I decided to write one. This is an AU of A Quiet Place. Due to them not speaking, every time they engage in sign language the text will be italicized. I will follow the story and add in a few twists of my own. Hope you enjoy this! Also, if you do not like the way I portray the characters please don’t be mean and leave a hurtful comment. Please be nice :). Thanks!

**Day 89**

  
  
The streets were abandoned and deserted, the wind swept through empty buildings, whistling through concrete walls. The entire place looked like a ghost town, a constant reminder that humans once lived and walked these streets, crossed walkways, drove cars, happily chatted to the market, made noise without any fear. The sense of loneliness and abandonment was prominent almost everywhere. 

No sound anywhere, no sound being made, no sound filling the air, nothing, just dead silence. Silence was the only thing that kept those who survived, alive. If a sound was made, **they** would hunt you and kill you. There was no escaping **them** , once they found you, you were dead meat. 

The stores were ransacked, they were all a complete mess. Carts were thrown on the floor, leaves were decorating the ground, canned foods were scattered everywhere, a sight like this would make people believe that all hell broke loose. 

In one particular store, a family was inside, going through everything. They were trying to find anything worth salvaging but they had to remain quiet. A little Beta boy, Beau, was bundled up warmly and running throughout the store without shoes. 

Shoes weren’t a necessity, for shoes produced sound and this family certainly didn’t want to cause a dangerous ruckus. 

On the other side of the toy aisle, there was an Alpha girl, Ella, looking around. She was deaf, her ears couldn’t pick up a single sound, for she wore her hearing aid that was used to pick up vibrations or any frequency but still sound was useless to her ears. 

The little four-year-old, Beau, kept running around silently, enjoying the bit of freedom he had. Ella walked quietly, trying to see what caught her eye. 

Behind a register counter, there was an Omega boy, Martin, he was very ill. He sat down, waiting for his parents to find the right medicine. Down the aisle, Everett was walking towards his son and smiled at the boy as he cautiously walked towards a shelf filled with pills. 

Martin always favored his Omega mother, Everett was by far the Omega’s favorite parent. The Omega boy loved his Alpha father just as much but his little heart loved his mother a tad bit more because they both shared the same trait, they were both Omega’s. 

Everett was bundled up in a cream beige jumper with an olive-green parka, and comfy grey sweats. He approached the shelf and looked at every bottle filled with pills, and ever so quietly turned each bottle around, to read what these pills cured. Everett found the pills he needed for his son, he crouched by the Omega’s side and calmly opened the bottle and popped a pill inside Martin’s mouth and gave the boy a bottle of water. 

Once the boy swallowed his medication, Everett closed the top of the bottle. The Omega boy looked past his mother’s face and settled on his Alpha sister. Everett felt a horrible feeling running down his spine, he followed the boy’s gaze and smiled at his daughter. “He’s okay.” 

Ella smiled and went about her way. Everett faced his son again and the little boy offered a weak smile. 

Two aisles down, Beau was on the floor drawing with crayons. Ella joined him on the floor and watched the Beta boy draw. 

Beau looked at her, “Rocket.” 

The Alpha girl smiled. “That’s how… we’re going to escape this planet.” The boy signed. 

Ella made a serious face and doubted that anyone would come and save them. The Beta boy smiled and picked himself up, leaving his sister in doubt. She looked down at the drawing and sighed. Ella got up and followed her brother. 

Beau was on a stool trying to reach for a toy. His small fingers barely caught the toy rocket when his fingers caused the toy to fall. His sister rushed towards the falling object, slid her way to her brother and caught the toy in time before it hit the ground. Ella was breathing in relief and in fear. She stared at her little brother and thanked every god out there, that the toy didn’t hit the floor. 

Ella looked to her left and saw her Alpha father standing at the doorway, the tragedy that could’ve happened made him grip the box in his hands tighter. The Alpha girl got up and placed the toy rocket on the bottom shelf and lifted her brother from the stool. The two children walked towards their father. 

Stephen placed the box on the floor and crouched down. He was dressed in a red plaid coat with a white sweater beneath and a pair of warm flimsy pants. Strange’s hair was long and untamed, since the doctor wasn’t performing in hospitals anymore, he let his hair grow out and his perfectly trimmed facial hair grew out into a full beard. According to Everett, Stephen looked older and could pass for a vagabond but the Omega loved his Alpha so much that he didn’t care. Unlike Stephen’s lack of grooming, Everett always maintained his face smooth and beardless. Since he was a CIA agent, he always presented himself clean and shaved, which attracted many Alpha’s attention but only one managed to woo him. It was also a personal habit, so even before he met and married Strange, or even before he became a CIA agent, he always maintained his personal features in perfect condition. 

The Beta boy approached his father and Stephen smiled warmly. “Go to your mother.” Beau obeyed the Alpha and went off to find his mom. Stephen’s eyes followed his son until Beau disappeared. 

He began to fill his backpack with materials that he found. Ella looked through the things her father acquired. The Alpha girl looked at a specific object and asked her father, “What is this for?” 

“It’s for the radio. It will help us amplify the signal.” 

The girl nodded and pulled out another object, it was a plier. 

Stephen grinned, “For you.” 

“Thank you.” 

Everett appeared with their Omega son, ready to leave with his overtly big hiking backpack on his back. “It will soon darken.” 

The Beta boy returned with the toy rocket in his hands. Everyone stared at him, fear spiking through their eyes. Everett began to breathe rapidly and approached his son but Stephen caught the Omega’s hand and signaled him to calm down. Stephen got up from his crouching position and came closer to the boy. Everett was terrified, if that toy began to make any noise, they would all die. Stephen took the toy away from Beau and silently removed the batteries. He placed the toy and the batteries onto a table and faced his son. 

He shook his head, “Listen to me. It’s very noisy.” Stephen faced Everett and smiled as he walked away with Martin. 

Everett caressed the boy’s full squishy cheeks and kissed the top of the boy’s head. He began to walk away and expected his son and daughter to follow. Ella faced her little brother in sadness. She turned back to see her father, mother, and brother walking away from the store. The Alpha girl got up and grabbed the toy and handed it to Beau. The Beta boy brightened up as he held the toy in between his small hands. Ella winked at her brother and began to collect her things as she walked away. The little boy was so happy but he stood in doubt and grabbed the batteries that belonged to the toy and walked out of the store. Beau didn’t understand the consequence of taking those batteries. 

All five were walking on a white line that Stephen had created with soft sandy material, to assure that they can walk throughout the town without making a sound. 

Stephen was in front with Martin, Everett followed behind, and their Alpha daughter kept close to Everett, and Beau was all the way at the end. 

The sun was high up in the sky but the chilling breeze rustled through the trees and lifted fallen leaves from the ground. As they kept walking, Stephen decided to carry his ill son. They all walked quietly, reaching an abandoned train track. After that, the walk was still a bit long but they had to continue. They all stayed together and they finally reached the bridge, one step closer to home. 

Stephen was calm as he carried his son. The Alpha turned around and faced his husband. He silently whispered, “I love you.” 

Everett winked at him, “I love you more.” 

The Alpha smirked and continued facing ahead. Ella was smiling at the calmness presented to them but failed to notice that her little brother stayed behind. 

Stephen was about to turn around again and tell Everett how much he wanted to have sex with him once they got home when a loud robotic sound started to play. Strange halted, his eyes were wide with terror. He turned around to face the direction of where the sound was coming from and saw his son with the toy rocket. 

The Alpha girl stopped in her tracks and was confused yet worried as to why her mother and father turned around, horror painted on their faces. 

Stephen immediately placed his son down and removed his backpack. His Alpha instincts kicked in, Protect. Danger. Protect. My son. Protect, and he ran towards his son. Everett covered his mouth and bit down on his lip. The Omega signaled his son and daughter to stay still and not dare make a sound. He removed his backpack and began to run towards his husband and their son. Ella followed her parents with her eyes and realized that the toy in Beau’s hands was flashing and most likely making noise. The Beta boy lifted the toy up and soared it through the air as it beeped loudly. Ella instinctively ran towards her Omega brother and protected him. They both covered their mouths to prevent any noise escaping their lips. 

Stephen was running rapidly, his heart in his throat, adrenaline coursing through his veins, his breathing was kept under control. The sound of trees crunching caught the attention of the Alpha and he saw a massive creature making its way towards his son. Everett saw the creature bustling through the trees as well and ushered his legs to reach his son. Stephen kept looking at the horrid monster creeping closer to his son. His Beta boy was close but not close enough, his heart was bursting through his chest, he needed to grab his son, he needed to save him. Everett managed to reach Stephen, he was a couple of inches away, the Omega believed that they could make it, just a little farther. 

The creature jumped and with it razor sharp claws, he attacked the little boy, cutting the child in half. Stephen stopped as he saw his son being devoured by the evil creature. Everett caught up to Stephen and pressed his hand over Strange’s mouth. Stephen held back the anger rising and the tears threatening to pour down his face but remained as silent as he could. He gripped onto Everett’s hand and held onto his husband as tightly as he could. 

  
  
<><><><><><><>

  
  
**Day 472**

  
  
Ella was laying down on the white flour like patch of dirt on the floor. She was dressed comfortably in an orange T-shirt and a floral skirt. Her eyes were closed as she relished at the familiar silence around her. She flexed her fingers and felt the soft material beneath her fingers. Suddenly, she opened her eyes in terror and sat up as she took in her surroundings. Ella looked at the fields ahead of her and breathed heavily. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure walking towards her. The Alpha girl faced to her left and saw her mother approaching her. 

Everett was in a pair of overall’s and a navy blue long sleeved shirt beneath. He was carrying a basket filled with vegetables. Everett smiled when he saw his daughter and motioned for her to follow him. The girl got up and walked beside her mother. They were walking side by side as Ella gently slipped the basket from her mother’s hands. Everett hugged his daughter and gave the girl a kiss on her temple. 

  
  
<><><><><><>

  
  
In a room filled with TVs transmitting live feed from every corner of their house, Stephen was occupying the basement which was surrounded by TVs, newspapers, boards with valuable information, and radios. He looked up and smiled as he saw his Omega and his daughter returning home safely. Stephen went across the room and ruffled through newspapers to find his notebook. He settled in front of a board that contained writing. It listed information that concerned these creatures: they were blind, attacks sound, has armor, and there were three in the area. The only thing they lacked was the knowledge of what the creature’s weakness was. He took his notebook and sat down, he covered his ears with big headphones and turned the radio on to a specific channel. Stephen began to send a code, **S.O.S** , signaling for help, but no one responded. He sighed in disappointment and continued on to the next channel. 

  
  
<><><><><><><><><>

  
  
The Omega boy was in an abandoned car. He falsely pressed the gas and pretended to turn the wheel as he imagined himself driving down the road, without any fear of knowing that a creature would jump towards the car and kill him. 

Stephen stepped out to find his son. Martin looked into his mirror and saw his father staring at him. The Omega slipped out of the window and lightly landed on the ground. He walked towards the Alpha and Stephen patted his shoulder as Martin smiled and walked away. 

The Omega walked back to his house and went downstairs. Martin smiled brightly as he saw his mother. Everett beamed at the Omega’s presence as Martin tightly hugged his mom. Martin looked up and Everett winked at him as the boy released his mom and walked away. 

The Omega returned to the table and grabbed a mobile that contained many miniature plush animals that rotated silently. Everett stepped onto a stool and reached up to attach the mobile onto the crib. As he stretched up, his pregnant belly became apparent and his round form was jutting out. He stepped down and softly spun the mobile and fell into a sad trance. 

  
  
<><><><><><><><>

  
  
Stephen was sitting on top of a grain silo, looking out into the vast space ahead of him. He eyed the mountains and their home, surviving for as long as they have, was a miracle but he still felt this empty hole in his chest. The Alpha looked down at his hands which held onto a small box filled with trinkets that once belonged to his now deceased son. He held a piece of fabric that belonged to… Beau’s jacket and Stephen felt the fabric, and an incredible sadness crept into his heart. This only kept reminding him that his son was no longer here, every time he entered his home all he saw was his Beta son not there anymore. His existence was erased so quickly. 

Guilt… that word clawed at the edges of his soul, guilt that he couldn’t save his son in time. This guilt was like a poisonous venom that filtered through his veins. 

  
  
<><><><><><><><><><>

  
  
Everett took out two oxygen tanks along with tiny breathing masks. He connected the two masks to the oxygen tanks and placed the delicate masks inside two separate wooden cribs that held two fluffy teddy bears each. The Omega wasn’t going to deny that the fear of having these babies, existed somewhere inside him. Everett was terrified to have these babies but he knew that his Alpha would do anything to keep him and their children alive and safe. 

  
  
<><><><><><><><><>

  
  
Stephen took hold of the watch that belonged to Beau and looked out into the distance. He wondered how it would have been if he saved his son and watched him grow. All these stolen promises were killing Stephen. He blamed no one for Beau’s death but if his son took more precaution, none of this would have happened. 

The Alpha wasn’t ashamed to admit that he felt pure joy when Everett told him that they were bearing two babies. Yes, no one would ever replace his Beta boy but those new babies coming into this world, was a second chance for him. To prove that he was capable of protecting his loved ones like the good Alpha he was. The only terror he felt in that situation is when his Omega was ready to deliver those babies. He doesn’t want Everett or his babies to be eaten by those monsters, he loved his Omega so much, the thought of losing him was unbearable. 

Stephen was a strong Alpha and no matter what, he’ll do anything to protect his family. 

  
  
<><><><><><><>

  
  
Everett lifted the top of the second wooden crib and sealed the tiny box. If anything, they were ready to bring their children into this cruel world. He looked to the side and watched Martin and Ella pasting newspapers on the wall. 

The Omega sighed and hobbled over to his children and hugged them both. 

  
  
<><><><><><><><>

  
  
The sun was starting to descend and Stephen watched as the orange rays of nature, disappeared. He looked inside his coat and grabbed his lighter. He covered the lighter with his jacket and flicked it on, to not produce the slightest sound. The single flame came to life and he lit the pit below and that familiar red amber color sparked up. 

The Alpha looked up and saw four fires lighting up in the distance. His heart was filled with comfort as he saw these same fires light up each night. It gave him faith, that they weren’t completely alone. 

  
  
<><><><><><><><>

  
  
Everett had a pair of black cooking mittens on and he lifted a wooden opening that held their built-in oven. The hot steam escaped through the opening and he reached inside and lifted a tray that held two big juicy fishes. He gracefully set the food on the counter and faced his Alpha daughter, who was preparing the table. 

The Omega signaled her to fetch her father but Ella rolled her eyes and shook her head, no. Everett made an adorable puppy face and the girl smiled in defeat and went to get her father. The Omega worried about the relationship between his husband and their daughter. Since the death of Beau, their connection seemed to diminish. 

Stephen was in the bathroom washing his face, the water was trickling down his full beard and washing away the memory of Beau’s death. He looked up into the mirror and saw his daughter watching him. 

“Dinner.” 

Stephen nodded and signaled Ella that he’ll be down in a second. He dried his face and glanced one last time at the man in the mirror. 

Everyone was at the table and Everett was serving the food. He placed the pieces of fish onto a big leaf of lettuce and gave everyone their portion. Once everyone had their food, everyone extended their hands to the closet person next to them and said their prayers. They all faced down and closed their eyes, each praying different miracles. Everett looked up and longingly stared at his children and then his blue orbs settled on the man that he loved so dearly. God, please help us make it though this. 

They finished praying and began to eat. 

  
  
<><><><><><><>

  
  
Martin and Ella were on the floor, laying down on a thick fluffy blanket as they played Monopoly. It was Ella’s turn, then Martin’s, then Ella’s again. It was the Omega’s turn and he landed on one of Ella’s property that contained two red hotels, meaning that Martin had to pay her. The Alpha smiled at her triumph. She was going to reach for Martin’s money but the boy wasn’t going to surrender easily. Then he accidentally knocked over a lantern and the floor caught on fire. 

Stephen was holding Everett from behind and rubbing the Omega’s belly as he planted small kisses all over Everett’s neck. Then the sound from behind caught his attention. He released his Omega and threw another blanket onto the fire, quickly killing the flame. 

The Alpha was breathing drearily, he was afraid. He looked up at the ceiling… waiting to see if **they** were coming. Stephen looked at his kids and placed a finger on his lips, “ Shh.” He slowly got up and faced Everett, who was clutching his tummy. The Omega walked towards Stephen and the Alpha signaled Everett to stay still. Stephen could clearly see the fear in his husband’s eyes and looked around the room again… waiting. 

A sharp screech came from above then a deathly growl, a noise so unearthly. Stephen looked down at his children, they were scared beyond belief. Everett held onto his belly and came closer to the Alpha. Stephen clutched onto the Omega’s hand and sighed in relief, they were safe. 

Or not. The horrible growl came again, radiating from the roof. Everett held onto the Alpha’s forearm, not daring to let him go. Stephen followed the noise with the Omega behind him. Martin resisted the urge to run to his mother, instead he stayed still. Ella got up and walked towards her father and mother, when they both signaled her to stop and not move. The Alpha girl stayed still and looked back at her brother. 

Stephen came closer to the window and looked everywhere, where was it? Everett peeked over the Alpha’s shoulder, seeing nothing which either great or terrible. 

Ella cautiously backed up, reaching her brother, her Alpha instincts kicking in. Protect. She crouched down and embraced her brother. 

The Alpha continued looking out the window when a loud thump scared the shit out of Everett and Stephen. Stephen held tightly onto his Omega and realized that the things making those noises were the darn raccoons. The Alpha looked down and breathed exhaustedly, Everett caressed his face and kissed Stephen’s neck. Stephen intertwined their fingers together and looked up, facing his kids. 

Martin looked up at his father and mother, “I’m sorry.” A tear was trickling down his cheek. 

His parents assured him that it was fine but asked that next time, to be extra careful. 

Those two raccoons walked further away from the Strange’s home and jotted through the fields. One raccoon went one way while the other walked straight ahead, making mindless noises. When a massive claw smushed the animal into jelly and devoured it. 

  
  
<><><><><><>

  
  
Everett was out walking in the darkness, minding his own business. He was dressed in a loose plaid shirt and comfy pants and was returning back to his home. 

Stephen was in the basement again, finishing up his latest hearing aid for his daughter. Since the car accident, his hands were scarred and destroyed but in time they beautifully healed, according to Everett. Overtime, he’s learned to keep a steady hand as he once did as a doctor but whenever he was under stress or terrified to death, his hands would shake uncontrollably. He finished the last touches for his daughter’s hearing aid when his hands were failing to keep steady. Stephen greatly ignored the urge to slam his hands against the table and yell out his frustration. 

He realized that he could perfect the hearing aid a bit more, so he continued working on it. Then Everett was lightly coming down the stairs. His feet were stepping on the painted lines that Stephen laid out in order to not make any noise throughout the entire house. Everett looked at Stephen and instantly noticed that the Alpha was under stress and his hands were shaking badly. 

The Omega approached the Alpha from behind and his hands traveled down to gently hold his husband’s hands. Stephen grazed his thumb along the Omega’s hand. He moved closer and directed Stephen’s hands to his lips. Everett kissed both hands and then wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s broad chest. Stephen caressed his Omega’s fingers and kissed his fingertips. Everett pressed his lips against the nape of Stephen’s neck and the Alpha closed his eyes at the warm affection. 

Everett tenderly lifted the Alpha’s face and turned Stephen around. The Omega was listening to music with his earphones on. 

Stephen smiled. “Beautiful.” 

The Omega rolled his eyes, “I’m fat and huge. I look like Homer Simpson.” 

Stephen suppressed a chuckle, “I said nothing… I don’t think you’re fat or huge. And you certainly don’t look like Homer Simpson. I think you’re plump and sexy as hell.” 

Everett laughed silently. “Liar.” 

Stephen grabbed the Omega’s belly. “I’m serious.” 

The Omega pulled Stephen’s hand and told him to stand up. The Alpha got up and spun his husband once. Everett wrapped his hands around Stephen’s neck and pressed his forehead against the Alpha’s. Stephen settled his hands on the Omega’s waist and they slowly began to sway. Everett removed one of his earphones and pressed it into Stephen’s ear. The music flooded into the Alpha’s ear. 

  
  
Come a little bit closer

Hear what I have to say

Just like children sleepin'

We could dream this night away

  
  
But there's a full moon risin'

Let's go dancin' in the light

We know where the music's playin'

Let's go out and feel the night

  
  
Because I'm still in love with you

I want to see you dance again

Because I'm still in love with you

On this harvest moon

  
  
Everett closed his eyes and enjoyed the arms around him, those arms that only belonged to Stephen, the only man he loved so dearly. Stephen’s lips ghosted over the Omega’s. Everett felt the light brush of his Alpha’s lips and he opened his eyes and looked into those ocean blue orbs. Stephen leaned down and softly pecked Everett’s lips. The Alpha removed his lips when Everett held onto Stephen’s long hair and dove in for another kiss. The Omega sensually moved his lips against Stephen’s, the Alpha was drooling at the taste of Everett. 

His grip tightened on Everett’s waist and the feeling of the Omega’s pregnant belly rubbing against him was so darn provocative. The Omega felt the hardness in Stephen’s lower region brushing against his crotch and Everett ended the kiss. 

The Alpha was hot and his eyes were darkened with lust. Everett chuckled, “You need a haircut.” 

Stephen scoffed. “I look fine.” 

“No. You look like a hobo.” 

Stephen grinned. “What do you suggest I do?” 

The Omega made a thinking face, “Well… we can can go upstairs into the bathroom and I’ll give you a haircut and trim away this beard.” 

Stephen gave in and removed the earphone from his ear and from Everett’s ear, and placed the Omega’s iPod onto the table. He held onto Everett’s hand as they slowly made their way upstairs. Unhurriedly but surely, they reached the second floor and quietly entered the bathroom. Everett ordered Stephen to sit down as he carefully closed the door. 

The Omega took hold of the scissors, “Look at this mess.” 

“It’s a beautiful mess.” 

The Omega booped Stephen’s nose. “Sure, aha. Stay still.” 

Everett silently snipped away the Alpha’s long strands and kept combing his hair back to cut all those unnecessary long hairs that escaped the Omega’s fingers. After thirty minutes, Everett rejoiced at his work, Strange’s hair was short again and slicked back. His silver strands to the side were prominent again, like when the Omega first met him. 

Stephen was surprised at how good he looked, it has been years since he’s seen his old self. 

“Now the beard.” 

The Alpha faced Everett. “Careful with my face, it’s precious.” 

Everett shook his head. “Yes, doctor.” 

The Omega skillfully trimmed down Stephen’s beard. Slowly those long brittle whiskers were becoming short. After fifteen minutes of hard work, Everett stepped back with a bright grin and motioned the Alpha to look at himself in the mirror. Stephen looked at his reflection and was astonished at how Everett managed to trim his beard away and leaving behind his familiar facial hair that the Omega missed so much. The Alpha looked like himself again. Everett benevolently placed the scissors down and dusted off the remaining hairs that still clung onto Stephen. 

He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders. “There’s my man.” 

Stephen winked at him. “Thanks, love.” Everett kissed his cheek. 

The Alpha stood up and cupped his Omega’s face and gently connected their lips. Stephen broke away from the kiss, “I love you, Everett. You know that right.” 

“I know. I love you too.” 

Stephen returned to those lips that belonged to him. Everett felt himself becoming hard and that slippery slick was starting to seep out of his hole. The Alpha inhaled the scent that the Omega was giving off and instantly fell in love with their scents mingling together. Stephen’s scent was becoming stronger, flooding through Everett’s nostrils. The Omega reached down and cupped the Alpha’s erection. Stephen groaned into Everett’s lips and intensified their kiss. Exchanging salvia, feeling the rhythm of their lips moving, their tongues melting against each other, Stephen wanted Everett right now. 

The Alpha began to unbutton the Omega’s shirt and slipped the fabric off. Everett grabbed the hem of Stephen’s shirt and lifted it over the man’s head. The Alpha’s hands wandered all over the Omega’s full belly. Stephen grabs the top of Everett’s pants and slips them down. The Omega stepped out of his useless pants as he watched the Alpha ripping off his own pants, springing his tremendous cock free. 

Both men stood naked, staring into each other’s eyes. Stephen came closer to Everett, “Hold on just a sec.” 

The Alpha grabbed a blanket from a shelf and spread it onto the tub. Everett made a cheeky face and watched as Stephen entered the tub. He gets comfortable and motions the Omega to sit on him or rather sit on his bulging dick. Everett climbs over the tub and the Alpha notices the river of slick gliding down into the Omega’s inner thighs. Stephen inhales the scent again and becomes hungry. Everett settles on his knees and rubs his soaked entrance onto the Alpha’s throbbing member. Stephen tries to control his urge to call out the Omega’s name and groan noisily. Instead, the Alpha grabs the back of Everett’s neck and clashes his lips onto the Omega’s. 

Everett can feel their lust boiling up to the surface, he wanted Stephen’s full cock inside him. The Omega lifted himself and gripped the enormous leaking organ and slowly lined the head into his entrance. He gasped serenely as he felt the head slipping in. Then once Everett caught his breath, he lowered himself entirely. 

The Alpha gripped onto the Omega’s hips and watched as Everett licked his lips. They stayed still, trying to regain their composure and Stephen sat up. He buried his nose into the Omega’s scent gland and greedily sucked onto the moist skin. Everett placed his arms around the Alpha’s back and lifted himself. The Omega presses his nose into Stephen’s hair and lowered himself. The Alpha lightly teased Everett’s scent gland with his teeth and pressed his fingers into the Omega’s hips as he felt strings of hot liquid trickling down his navel. Stephen wanted to stroke Everett’s oozing shaft but the Omega began to quicken his pace and the Alpha closed his eyes at the sensation. Their sweaty bodies were pressed together as Everett rolled his hips and took in all of Stephen’s length. The Alpha looked up at his Omega and frantically smushed their lips together. Everett continued riding his man’s cock as his mouth was greeted with heat, salvia, teeth, and tongue. The Omega cupped Stephen’s face and nibbled on the Alpha’s lower lip. 

Stephen want to thrust up and wreck Everett but before he could do so, the Omega pushed the Alpha back. Everett rested his hands-on Stephen’s heaving chest. The Alpha drank in the view of his pregnant husband, his enlarged belly filled with his babies… perfection. Everett took hold of each side of the tub and began to lift himself up and down. His pace was achingly slow and Stephen held back the desire to ram up into the Omega’s hole and fuck him brutally. Since it has been awhile since they’ve had sex, the Alpha wanted to enjoy every minute of it. 

For now, he let Everett take control. “You’re a tease.” 

The Omega bit his lip, “You always liked me that way.” 

Stephen smiled briefly but his head fell back as he felt his length opening Everett up and stretching the man even more. The Omega’s slick covered every inch of the Alpha’s shaft. Everett began to pick up his pace, going from lifting himself to bouncing onto Stephen’s cock. The Omega rolled his hips again and the Alpha rolled his eyes back and moaned ever so softly. Stephen’s hands rested on Everett’s belly. The Omega leaned into the touch and savagely rode the Alpha’s dick. 

Stephen lifted himself and grabbed Everett’s neck and thrusted upwards. The Omega wanted to yelp loudly but before he could do so, the Alpha brought his hand to Everett’s mouth. Everett raked his fingers through Stephen’s freshly cut hair and gripped a chunk of hair as the Alpha continued his pounding thrusts, making the Omega squirm. Everett couldn’t help but bite down on Stephen’s hand and the Alpha tried hard not to growl loudly and scream out the Omega’s name. Everett began to rub his cock against Stephen and the Alpha reached in between them and took hold of the Omega’s shaft. The Omega began to naw on Stephen’s hand as the Alpha began to stroke Everett. His grip was tight and firm as his pace was increasing. 

The two men intensely stared into each other’s eyes as they both felt their climax approaching. A few more strokes and the Omega came. Stephen tightened his grip on Everett’s mouth and milked every inch of the Omega’s almost drained shaft. Everett clenched down on the Alpha’s cock and Stephen rammed into the Omega as his hand released Everett’s mouth. The Alpha bared his teeth as he prepared to sink his teeth into the Omega’s scent gland. His sharp teeth were imprinted onto Everett’s skin, he felt his knot swelling and expanding. The Alpha’s hand made its way up to the Omega’s mouth again and helped Everett from screaming out the pleasure he felt. Stephen managed to break the skin and draw blood. Once his orgasm faded away, he retracted his teeth and licked the wound he made on the Omega’s neck. The Alpha looked up at Everett and removed his hand to place a chaste kiss on the Omega’s heated lips. 

He adjusted his position and slowly hauled down Everett to rest on his chest. The Omega placed his ear over Stephen’s beating heart. The Alpha made small circles on Everett’s back and hummed in delight. The Omega reached for Stephen’s hand and brought it to his lips. Everett planted docile kisses all over his Alpha’s scarred hand and looked up to smile at Stephen. The Alpha kissed the Omega’s forehead and looked out at the window. He wondered what tomorrow will bring but for now, he looked down at Everett and purred happily.


	2. It Approaches Quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter to this story! The beginning is purely my idea, I wanted to show the intimate relationship between Everett and Stephen, which means more smut. I wanted sweet moments before we go into the scary and savage shit, cause once we head into the story, there will be no more sexy times. Once the smut is over, we head into the movie plot. 
> 
> Also, remember that they are speaking sign language, so their dialogue will be italicized. Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading this and leaving a mean comment. If my writing is not to your liking, please find another author who will satisfy your cravings :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Day 473**

  
  
The promise of the next day came, the morning rays illuminated the residence of Everett and Stephen. The warm golden rays peeked into every room, it also spread all over the land surrounding the house, the sun was the only reminder to those who still survived, that it was a new day and they are still alive. The sunlight reached the bathroom, it brightened up the room completely. 

Stephen felt a warm caress on his face, he stirred for a bit and then he opened his blue eyes. He was greeted by the sun, he smiled momentarily when suddenly he felt fear. _Everett. Martin. Ella. My babies_. The Alpha wanted to sit up when he felt a sleepy body next to him, he looked down and saw his Omega cuddled beside him. _Oh, thank god_. 

Stephen always worried that one day his family would disappear but no, his husband was here with their unborn babies and his daughter and son were probably in their rooms. The Alpha rubbed Everett’s belly and kissed his forehead. 

The Omega smiled at the touch of his Alpha’s hand on his pregnant belly. Everett opened his eyes and tilted his head upwards, he sleepily closed his eyes again and breathed in Stephen’s scent. The Alpha lowered his head and planted his lips on Everett and sweetly kissed his husband. 

Everett caressed the Alpha’s face and gently pulled away. “Good morning.” 

“Morning love.” 

The Omega looked down at their naked bodies and wiggled his eyebrows. “Last night we had fun.” 

Stephen bit his lip and felt the hunger for his Omega grow. “Yes, we did.” 

The Alpha kissed Everett again and reached down to stroke Everett’s cock. The Omega moaned softly and pressed himself towards Stephen. 

The Alpha felt his enormous dick becoming hard. “Want me to fuck you again, my Omega. You want a second round.” 

Everett bit down on Stephen’s lower lip and nodded. The Alpha growled lowly and adjusted their positions. He released his husband’s member and propped himself on top of the Omega. Everett laid back, sitting up a bit to let his Alpha fit more comfortably. He watched as his man crawled over him like a wolf stalking his prey. Stephen captured the Omega’s lips and passionately extended his tongue towards Everett’s mouth. The Alpha’s hands roamed over the round mound containing his twins. The Omega pressed his belly into Stephen’s hands and deepened their kiss. 

The Alpha softly left Everett’s lips and kissed his way to the Omega’s scent gland and sucked on the healing bite mark from last night. Everett moaned quietly and forced his lips to not let a sound escape from his mouth. Stephen licked the bite mark and made his way down to the Omega’s hard nubs. He latched onto a nipple and swirled his tongue all over the perky bud while his nimble fingers played with the other nipple. Everett arched into the Alpha’s mouth and threw his head back as he felt Stephen sucking and grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub. The Alpha released the nipple and placed a hot kiss on the pretty nub and his mouth traveled across the Omega’s chest to the other identical twin. He gave the other nipple the same treatment and enjoyed how Everett struggled to keep quiet. 

The Omega felt his cock twitching in anticipation, silky strips of pre-cum were seeping out of the slit of the head. The clear liquid trickled down Everett’s length and his entrance was beginning to get wet for his Alpha. Stephen’s shaft lightly licked the Omega’s entrance and he felt the dripping wet slick covering the head. The Alpha gently kissed the nipple and peppered the Omega’s belly with docile kisses. He kissed the stretched flesh and felt proud that he managed to impregnate Everett with twins. 

Stephen continued going down, making sure to kiss all over the Omega’s huge belly and then he reached Everett’s leaking manhood. The Omega closed his eyes and threw his arms back, gripping the edge of the bathtub. He quickly glanced at Stephen and saw his husband disappear behind his belly. The Alpha’s hot breath washed over Everett’s cock and the Omega looked up at the ceiling and took deep breaths. Stephen gripped the horny organ and licked from the base to the tip, tasting the salty river of pre-cum. The Alpha couldn’t resist any longer and took in all of Everett’s length. The Omega closed his eyes and opened his mouth but didn’t make a sound. He gripped the bathtub tightly and internally screamed as he felt Stephen’s delicious tongue massaging his shaft. 

The Alpha sensually bobbed his head up and down, god, how he missed Everett’s taste. Its been so long that he’s taken the Omega in his mouth that he’s forgotten how good his Omega tasted. Stephen continued sucking his husband as his scarred hands touched his Omega’s belly. Everett felt his orgasm coming, he placed a hand over his mouth as he softly bucked his hips. 

Stephen felt the Omega thrust upwards into his mouth, the Alpha increased his pace and hollowed in his cheeks as his fingers pressed into Everett’s belly. Once the Omega felt his husband sucking him harder and moving faster, he clenched his teeth and released into Stephen’s mouth. The Alpha felt hot splashes of cum running down his throat, he eagerly swallowed down Everett’s semen and released the limp organ. He lifted himself up and saw his Omega breathing heavily, he claimed Everett’s lips and kissed him. The Omega tasted himself on Stephen’s mouth and held the Alpha close. Skillfully, the Alpha used his long arms and reached for his member as he lined his cock with the Omega’s entrance, he rested his forehead against Everett’s. 

As always, the Alpha tenderly whispered, “I love you.” 

Everett smiled happily and rubbed his nose against the Alpha’s nose. “I love you more.” 

Stephen lifted himself and rested the Omega’s leg on his shoulder and plunged into Everett’s soaking crevice. The Omega reached behind him again and held himself on the edge of the bathtub. The Alpha rested his hand on Everett’s thigh and buried his thick length into the Omega. Everett looked into his Alpha’s eyes and opened his mouth as he felt his husband’s manhood stretching him. Stephen loved the image of his Omega in pleasure, the way Everett was dying to scream and yell his name. The Alpha rested his free hand on the Omega’s belly and continued sliding his shaft, in and out of his husband. The tightness surrounding Stephen’s cock was driving him crazy and the endless slick covering his length. He loved how wet Everett would get for him, the Alpha slid his hand down the Omega’s belly and gripped his husband’s manhood. He wanted Everett to come again, the Omega licked his lips as he felt his Alpha stroking his shaft. 

Stephen felt his climax building up, he quickened his pace, hitting the Omega’s prostate and watching as Everett squirmed with pleasure. The Omega felt a second orgasm rushing to his dick. Everett used the assistance of the bathtub to fuck Stephen back, snapping his hips as he met the Alpha’s thrusts. Stephen bit back the urge to growl loudly and encourage his husband to keep going, instead he firmly gripped Everett’s organ and increased his pace. The Omega felt the pressure on his cock and wildly fucked into his husband’s hand. Everett felt the boiling heat growing deep below his belly again. The Omega bucked his hips as Stephen hit his prostate and Everett whimpered silently as his second release cascaded over his enormous belly. He clenched around the Alpha who was savagely fucking into him and Stephen lost it, his cum pooled inside the Omega. Everett felt every drop of the Alpha’s precious substance settling inside him. The Omega sat up, removing his leg from Stephen’s shoulder and crashed his lips on the Alpha. Stephen tasted those lips as he felt Everett rocking on his cock, which was still buried inside the Omega. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Stephen was fixing his hair and sliding on his clothes from yesterday. Everett was already dressed and he was deftly shaving, he hated the stubble invading his face. The Alpha watched as his husband finished shaving and used a towel to dry his skin. Everett was smiling enormously as he felt his face super smooth. Stephen walked up to the Omega and hugged his husband from behind. His huge hands wrapped around Everett’s bulging tummy and kissed the Omega’s neck. Everett intertwined their fingers together and leaned back into his husband’s chest and lovingly closed his eyes. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Stephen decided to change his clothes and he settled for a pair of khaki pants and a white T-shirt with a red jacket over it. 

The Alpha was outside pouring the dirt like material on the road, making sure that him and his family will always be able to find their way back home. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Everett was down in the basement, he was sitting in a small corner that contained all the supplies that dealt with his pregnancy and other supplies that can help, if anyone got hurt. The Omega was tying a piece of cloth around his arm and taking his pressure. He grabbed a marker and wrote on the calendar next to him, what his pressure was. Everett looked down the calendar and realized that these babies were due in three weeks. He took in a deep breath and prayed that everything would turn out fine. 

The Omega removed the fabric from his arm along with the machine that took his pressure and grabbed a stethoscope. He entered the ear-tips in his ears and grabbed the diaphragm and placed it on his belly. At first, he heard nothing, until he slid the diaphragm lower and then… he heard it. He could hear the heartbeats of his and Stephen’s babies. The Omega closed his eyes and listened to the sound that filled his ears. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Ella was outside making her way into the house, she reached the stairs and carefully, stepped onto the dry patches of paint that signified where to step, in order to not make any noise. She tried to keep her balance and stealthily made her way into the house. The Alpha girl reached the entrance to the basement. She looked down into the gloomy room and flicked on the light switch. Ella saw the dry patches of paint decorating the stairs. She stared down at the lonely steps and decided to walk down there when her father unexpectedly pulled her back, scaring the wits out of his daughter, but thankfully she didn’t make a sound. 

The Alpha girl was walking outside the house, completely infuriated, while Stephen was behind her and he clearly smelled her anger, so, he pulled her arm back. “Do not go down there!” 

“Why not?” 

“You don’t know why…” 

Ella was irritated at her father’s concern. “I’m going… I will not make any noise!” 

“ _… Don’t do it. Please_.” The Alpha reached behind his back pocket and took out something wrapped in cloth. He unfolded the piece of fabric and went down on one knee. Stephen showed his daughter the new hearing aid that he made for her. “ _This time, I used these little stereo amplifiers_.” 

“It will not work.” 

“No, this should increase the frequency to…” 

The Alpha girl interrupted him, “It never works!” 

“But… we will continue to try, until it works.” 

The Alpha looked down at the hearing aid and reached towards his daughter’s head to remove the old hearing aid when Ella pushed his hand away. Stephen tried again to remove it when the Alpha girl shoved his hand away again. He tried again and again and his daughter kept shoving his hand away violently until she had enough. 

“Enough! Enough. Enough. Enough, already!” She begged her father. 

Stephen looked down at the hearing aid he worked so hard on and reached for his daughter’s hand and placed the hearing aid in her palm. He got up and left his daughter. Ella wanted to cry but the Alpha kept it in. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Everett was upstairs with Martin, they were both sitting down as Everett helped Martin with math. The Omega boy was working on various math problems and struggling a bit. Since the world went to shit, many would think that education in common subjects were not necessary but not to Everett. The Omega wanted his son to be intelligent in subjects that promised future jobs, Everett had a bit of faith that this crumbling life will end, and their old life will go back to normal, and the promise of their children acquiring jobs will always remain alive. But for now, he wanted Martin to learn math, which Everett could proudly show off, he was indeed quite excellent in math, better than Stephen for that matter. Everett remembered how he would cockily outsmart the Alpha when they dealt with numbers and equations and usually Stephen would struggle while Everett would write a few lines and his answer was correct. Which is why the Omega decided to be Martin’s teacher and help him excel in this subject. 

His mother saw his work, “Remember… you have to divide.” 

Martin took his mother’s advice and began to divide. The Omega always hated math but with the help of his mother, the boy enjoyed the boring subject even more. 

Everett looked at his son’s progress and gave the Omega the answer to the problem. “We have three.” 

The Omega boy seemed confused as to how they got that answer but he continued on to the next problem. 

Everett smiled at the Omega’s progress. Martin got the second problem right. “Amazing!” He ruffled the boy’s curls and Martin smiled warmly at his mother, gosh how Martin loved Everett. 

Martin went on to the next problem and got the answer quickly and looked to his mother, to make sure he got the answer correct but Everett’s eyes seemed to be somewhere else. The Omega boy turned towards the direction his mother was staring at and that’s when he saw his father coming in. Stephen had on his hiking backpack and looked up at his husband and son. 

The Alpha smiled at Martin and sent a flirtatiously wink at Everett. “Time to leave.” Stephen walked away. 

Martin faced his mother worriedly, begging with his eyes to stay with Everett. “Don’t force me to go with him.” 

Everett always felt sad when his son gave him those scared puppy eyes. “ _You’ll be fine. Your father will always protect you. Always_.” Martin grabbed his mother’s hand and stared into Everett’s eyes, showing fear. Everett brought the Omega’s hand to his lips and place a heartwarming kiss to the boy’s hand. “ _Look… it’s important that you learn these things_.” The Omega boy was still sad and terrified. His mother caressed his cheek. “ _One day you’ll need to know how to take care of us, just like your sister has learned. You’ll learn about survival. How to take care of yourself, how to take care of me… when I’m old… and gray and no longer have teeth_.” Everett used his lips to hide his teeth and made a funny face. 

Martin smiled at his mother’s silliness. “You’ll always look beautiful.” 

The Omega blushed and hugged his son. “Do not worry.” He kissed the boy’s forehead and dragged his fingers through Martin’s curls. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Stephen was securing his son’s backpack and made sure that the boy was warmly bundled up. Everett was leaning against a post and adoringly looked at his husband and son. 

Martin remained scared. “I do not want to go…” 

Stephen could practically smell the fear from his son and tried to calm the Omega. “There is nothing to fear.” 

The Omega boy continued to reason with his father when Ella appeared at Stephen’s side. “I will go.” 

Stephen got up from his crouching position. “You stay here. I need you to stay here and help your mother. He needs an Alpha to be around and you’ll protect him.” 

The Alpha walked towards Everett and slowly kissed the Omega’s lips. Everett wrapped his hands around Stephen’s neck and deepened their kiss. They broke the kiss and the Alpha kissed Everett’s forehead and began to walk towards Martin. 

Ella went up to her father, enraged. “I want to go.” 

“You stay here. You’ll be safe here. You know these things already. Your brother needs to learn as well.” 

The Alpha girl was furious at her father and she pushed him to the side. Ella walked away, Everett’s concern for the relationship between Stephen and their daughter was still present, and it kept worrying him. 

Everett faced Stephen. “I’ll talk to her.” 

“She will go next time.” The Alpha blew one last kiss to Everett and began to walk down the road. 

Martin remained still, staring at his mother. “Love you, mom.” 

“Love you more sweetie.” 

With that, Martin followed his father. Everett watched as Ella turned the corner. The Alpha girl went into her room and threw a shirt on her bed. She hated feeling like this, so useless, she wanted to do things with her father. Ella was an Alpha like her father and she wanted to prove to him that she was responsible, brave, and capable of maintaining them safe. It was her only chance to somewhat erase the memory and guilt that it was her fault that her brother died. Everyday, she would blame herself for his death. If she proved her strength to her father, she thought, maybe he’ll forgive her for what happened but her father never gave her the chance. 

She looked to the side and saw the hearing aid on her bed, the one her father gave her. Ella reached for the object and took it in her hand, she removed her old hearing aid and placed on the new one. She turned it on and there nothing but the dead silence that constantly surrounded her. The Alpha girl gently snapped her fingers but she still didn’t hear anything. Ella pressed her fingers against her mouth and began to cry. Her father kept improving her hearing aid but it was useless, she will never to be able to hear anything, never know how his mother, father, and brother’s voices sound like. 

Ella got up and grabbed her backpack, stuffing in her clothes, books, anything that seemed important to her. The Alpha girl gently opened a drawer and retrieved a covered item and stuffed it in her backpack. She picked up her backpack and took her pliers with her. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Stephen and Martin reached the river without any trouble. The Alpha removed a bag from his shoulder and slid off his backpack, laying it on the ground. Stephen stepped onto the rocks and entered the refreshing river. He walked towards a trap that Everett build for them to catch fish, the Alpha slowly smiled at how Everett loved to build things. His Omega was good at building things from scratch, Stephen removed the sweet thought from his mind and focused on the trap, opening it up and reaching inside. Martin was scared and paranoid, he felt that those **creatures** were right there with them. The Omega boy watched as his father took out a small fish. Stephen walked towards a rock and laid the fish down but it slipped out of his hands. 

Martin panicked and turned on his heel to run away when Stephen grabbed the Omega’s arm and with his hand, he signaled the boy to calm down. 

“They are going to hear you!” 

The Alpha tried to soothe the Omega down. “ _Look at me_.” Stephen released his son and studied the boy’s terrified features. “ _Listen out. The river… it’s noisy. The soft noises are safe. The loud noises… are not. You are safe_.” 

Martin remained afraid and looked at his surroundings, once he saw that **they** weren’t anywhere nearby, his brown eyes landed on his father again. 

Stephen decided to take his son somewhere magical. “Let me show you something.” 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Ella swung her backpack on her back and walked away from her house, leaving Everett alone. She looked back at the house and felt terrible for leaving her mother but she needed to go somewhere. 

Everett was walking around the house looking for Ella and hoping that the two could talk. The Omega couldn’t find his daughter and figured that the Alpha was still experiencing her rage and probably wanted to be left alone. Everett thought it best to leave her in her own universe and not bother her, after all, she was an Alpha. His daughter inherited her father’s temper and the Omega has witnessed Stephen becoming angry and insufferable, god how Everett hated it. He figured that if he tried to console Ella and tried to make her spill the beans, then she might burst on him and Everett was not in the mood to fight with anyone. 

So, the Omega decided to wash everyone’s clothes down in the basement. He was down there for hours and hours until he finished washing the last piece of clothing which belonged to Stephen, a navy-blue T-shirt. He removed the shirt from the water and squeezed out the remaining water soaked into the fabric and threw it inside a bag which held other wet clothes. Everett swung the bag of heavy clothes on his shoulder while he carried another enormous bag of clothes in his hand. He silently cursed at the struggle of carrying these bags of clothes and how the weight felt so great for him. Back then, he could carry these sacks in one hand but now, with two twins stuffed in his belly, he had trouble keeping his balance and carrying things that were “too heavy” for him. The Omega ignored the strain on his muscles and walked towards the stairs. 

Everett looked up at his new enemy, the stairs, and reached for the railing as he made his way up. He dragged the bag in his hand on the stairs when it suddenly got stuck, oh for fuck’s sake. 

The Omega pulled the bag gently, never knowing that he was pulling a nail out of its place in the wood. He continued tugging at the stupid bag when it detached itself from the nail, Everett fell forward but instinctively his hand reached for the bag, so that it wouldn’t make a sound. 

As Everett fell, a slight creak emanated from the wooden stairs and the Omega breathed in fear, praying that **those** creatures didn’t hear a damn thing. He placed his palms on the steps and picked himself up, angrily, he grabbed the bag again and lifted it up, oblivious to the prominent nail standing upright, waiting to pierce something. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Stephen and Martin were near a waterfall. They climbed up the rocks and dirt surrounding the water cascading from a huge mountain top. The Alpha sat down on a rock, perching himself behind the waterfall and bringing his son close to him. He extended his hand and felt the light sprays of clear water kissing his palm. Stephen was happy to see his son unafraid and admired how his son was fascinated by nature’s beauty. The Alpha looked ahead and shouted freely, letting his unused voice ring out from his throat and rippling through the water. Martin looked at his father like he was an insane person, immediately the boy felt fear overtaking him. 

Stephen looked at his son and held him closer. “Hey. You’re alright.” For the first time, the Alpha could talk to his son without fearing the ears of those **creatures** picking up his voice and running towards him to slice his body in half. 

Martin was alarmed as he heard his father’s voice, as always, his dad had a deep and baritone voice. The Omega boy held onto his father’s jacket, his face contorted in dread, he looked at the waterfall and back at his father. 

The Alpha rubbed the the boy’s back. “It’s okay. I promise.” Stephen cheered his son to yell as well, the boy faced the waterfall and nervously but excitedly screamed his small little lungs out. The sound of the water hitting the rocks and the natural loudness of the water running downwards, zoned out the sound of Stephen’s and Martin’s yells, keeping them in safe hands. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Everett was outside hanging the freshly clean yet wet clothes on the clothing line. He was hanging Stephen’s shirt with a couple of clothes pins and proceeded to hang a small blanket that belonged to their son, Beau. The Omega stared at the blanket and vividly remembered when Beau turned on that toy and well, after that it went to shit. Sadness took over Everett and he looked at their house, then he realized that he hadn’t visited his son’s room in a while. He left the clothes where they were and headed inside. 

The Omega heaved up the stairs slowly and walked into Beau’s room. 

Ella was walking down the road, almost reaching her destination. 

The Alpha and his Omega son climbed down from the waterfall and sat down by the river, watching nature work its magic. The curly haired Omega asked his father, “Why didn’t you let her come?” Martin kept this question hidden inside him, he often wondered why Stephen wouldn’t let Ella tag along with them. He felt happy and free to converse with his father, thanks to the soft noises surrounding them. 

Stephen looked down at his son and didn’t answer the question. Since Martin only received silence in return, he continued talking, “Do you blame her… for what happened?” 

The Alpha girl crossed the bridge and reached her destination, the small burial site that contained the tiny mauled corpse of her brother. The place where Beau was savagely murdered, the memory of that day was still real in Ella’s head. 

Stephen faced his son. “Don’t…” 

“Because she blames herself.” Martin stared at his father and turned his attention to the water. 

Ella kept walking, she started to get closer to the small grave, a cruel sight for her eyes. A cross filled with pictures stood on top of Beau’s grave. The cross was surrounded by toys that belonged to the Beta boy and a small brown teddy bear that Beau adored. 

Everett sat sadly in Beau’s room and looked at all the things that belonged to the Beta boy. He looked at the small bed that his son would sleep in and his eyes began to tear up, stinging his eyes. The Omega kept staring at the bed while he caressed a stuffed bunny, the soft material rubbing between his fingers. Everett knew how much Beau loved this fluffy bunny, his thumb went over the bunny’s ear and the softness somewhat eased his pain. 

Deep down inside Everett, he blamed himself for Beau’s death. That guilt was always there reminding the Omega, that he could have done something. Yet, what hurt the most, was that Everett didn’t do it. 

Stephen looked at the Omega boy. “It was no one’s fault…” 

Everett pressed the warm bunny to his face, slight traces of the Beta’s scent existed on the bunny. Once the scent hit his nose, he broke down and cried softly. Anger, sadness, guilt, loss, every hurtful feeling crawled into the Omega’s heart and he had no other way to release these emotions besides letting wet tears glide down his face. 

Ella uncovered the object she brought with her, it was the rocket that Beau once held and wanted. The Alpha used her pliers and cut the wire inside the toy that provided sounds, once the child would turn on the toy. 

Martin dared to ask his father a question that always filled his mind. “You still love her, right?” 

The Alpha faced his son with confusion in his mind and pain in his heart. “Of course, I do.” 

Ella turned on the toy and zero sounds emanated from the rocket but the lights that lit up the toy, shined brightly, flickering from one color to another. She placed the toy on top of the boy’s grave and remained seated, mourning for her brother in silence. 

“You should tell her.” Martin suggested. 

Stephen sadly looked at his son and exhaled deeply at the words the Omega gave him. 

The Alpha girl looked at the cross on top of the grave, she stared at the pictures of Beau, the only images that kept her brother alive. She wished that she could go back and change everything that happened that day. If there was anyone out there, she begged for them to help her bring her brother back and erase the guilt she has for leading her brother to his death. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Stephen and Martin were coming back from their adventure, they were quietly passing through the trees covering the road and returning to their guarded selfs and being completely aware of their surroundings. The Alpha was ahead and Martin was behind, sticking close to his father. They passed by abandoned swings that creaked when the wind passed by. 

Then a house appeared, Martin stopped with astounded eyes and waited to see if anyone appeared. His brown eyes roamed the abandoned complex and he saw no movement what so ever, it scared the Omega how calm yet creepy this house was. He began to walk faster, catching up to his father. The Omega directed his vision back at the scary house and then faced forward. His head was faced towards the ground, he watched how the dirt tickled beneath his feet, he shook his head from side to side, enjoying how his curls moved. Martin was so concentrated on the floor that he didn’t notice a man to his right, was standing up. 

The Omega walked calmly when he abruptly crashed into his father’s backpack, the sudden rough touch of the fabric covering Stephen’s backpack smushed the boy’s face, throwing him a bit off balance. Martin looked up at his father and saw that the Alpha was staring at something. His brown eyes followed his father’s gaze and that’s when he saw an older man looking at them. 

Immediately, Stephen held his son, possessively holding him back. Protect. He sensed that this man was an Alpha and he wasn’t going to let this man hurt his Omega son. Martin held onto Stephen’s arm and saw that the stranger was looking at the ground. The Omega looked down and saw a woman lying dead on the ground, her intestines were springing out of her severed body, blood was oozing from the sharp incision she received. Martin’s eyes widened in terror at the horrible sight in front of him. Stephen tightened his grip on the boy and shoved him back, hiding the sight from him. 

The Alpha mourned for his wife, without her, life seemed useless, broken, incomplete. The stranger lifted his gaze and connected his eyes with Stephen. The Alpha still held Martin and used his other hand to lift his finger towards his lips and begged the man to not make single sound. The older man held in his rage but he couldn’t deny that death was an attractive option, how could he survive without his wife, without her presence, he’ll go insane. 

Stephen had a horrible feeling that this man was going to scream, he begged the man to not do anything irrational. The man couldn’t control his desire to die, with every courage he summed up from his body, he screamed loud and clear. 

As quick as a flash, Stephen grabbed his son, lifting him up in his arms, holding Martin close to his chest. The Omega was surprised at his father’s speed and remained frozen in his dad’s arms. The Alpha’s heart was racing as he ran away from the man screaming, he needed to find safety. He hid behind a tree and pressed the Omega against the tree, Stephen pressed his hand over Martin’s mouth and with his eyes, told the boy to be quiet. The Omega was trembling in fear, he shook violently under his father’s touch, Martin looked into his father’s blue eyes and nodded as he understood Stephen telling him to be quiet. 

Stephen looked ahead and saw the trees moving side to side and then from afar, **it** was coming. **It** made a horrible noise as it ran towards the source of the sound, crunching the trees into pieces. The Omega wanted to scream, his eyes were wide in horror, he felt like he was hyperventilating when he heard that the **creature** was a few feet away from them. Stephen held his son closer to him and didn’t dare to remove his hand from the Omega’s mouth. 

The Alpha man closed his eyes as he heard the **creature** coming up from behind him. In a second, the **creature** leapt and sliced the man in two pieces. **It** returned to feast on its easy prey, screeching acutely in excitement and filling the space around it with a deafening high-pitched noise. Martin pressed his hands over his ears as he heard the **creature** making those terrifying sounds and tried to block out the sound of bones being crunched into mush. The Alpha looked at his son and pleaded for the boy to be as silent an ant. Stephen watched as the **creature** devoured the man’s dead body, he watched in dismay as he saw the way the **creature** chomped down the man’s bones and carcass, easily breaking them, gobbling the Alpha down like he was jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so, the next chapter will probably involve Everett giving birth. The next chapter will probably be the hardest to write because the movie depicted the birth scene so well, and I’m going to have to make it as good as the movie or better. So, the next update will take a while and I’ll be starting school again, so I apologize in advance for the delay of the next chapter.


	3. Breathe, Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I did the movie justice.

Everett lifted himself from the chair in Beau’s room and sighed as he saw that the day was over, and night has arrived. Once the Omega stood up, he grabbed a picture frame that held a photograph of Beau smiling. Everett smiled faintly as he remembered the sweet memory of Beau smiling at Stephen’s goofy jokes. He began to walk away, probably start dinner when he halted his pace. An unknown feeling ran through his pregnant body, it lasted for a minute and then it vanished. 

Then the pain came back again, the Omega reached for the door handle and braced himself as he clutched onto his belly. Everett was panicking, he had an idea as to why he was experiencing this aching pain but it was too early for that. Then the Omega looked down at his sweats and the gray fabric was soaked in a liquid that had traces of blood in it. 

His water broke. 

Everett’s suspicions were proven correct, he was going into labor. The Omega was terrified, there was only one name running through his mind. Stephen. Stephen. Stephen. 

The Omega calmly made his way to the stair railing and descended down the steps as he gripped onto his belly. Step by step, he managed to reach the first floor when a contraction hit his body. His grip on the railing tightened as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, counting his breaths. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. 

Everett lowered himself, his bum touching the cold step beneath him as he closed his eyes and thought about happy things, to make the pain less horrible. He thought about the time when he met Stephen and how the Alpha basically chased after him to ask the Omega out on a date — fuck! Keep breathing Everett. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. The Omega removed his dampened sweats and placed them by the stairs. 

He was in his boxers which made him feel slightly better but the liquid coating his thighs were making this extremely uncomfortable. Everett was still breathing calmly, sucking in air and blowing it out through his lips and nose. The contraction was fading away and he mentally thanked his twins for giving their mother a break. He looked down at his bloated belly and patted the swollen skin. 

The Omega picked himself up from the stairs and quietly made his way to the basement. Everett flipped on the light switch to illuminate the steps leading down towards the basement. With a steady pace, he held onto the stair railing and went down the steps as he placed his free hand under his belly. The Omega tried to quicken his pace when he stepped onto the prominently upright nail, that was waiting to pierce something. 

Everett yelped in pain as the picture frame slipped from his grip. He held onto the wall above him and watched as the picture frame hit the floor, making a sound. The Omega covered his mouth as he heard the audible noise resonate through the walls surrounding him. Everett sat down on the stairs and held his tears inside as he buried his head in his knees. He was mentally punching himself for being so fucking clumsy. The Omega grabbed his foot and lifted his injured flesh from the sharp nail that pierced through his skin. He looked behind him as he panicked even more, the creatures must’ve heard the sound but he prayed that they were extremely far away, so that even the slightest thump couldn’t be heard. 

Everett wiped away his tears and limped towards the electrical control box that held a handle, he lifted the handle and the bright yellow lights decorating their home changed to red. The Omega stood against the wall and tried to compose himself, he needed to reach the shack outside, he can do this but he preferred to have his Alpha at his side. Stephen. Stephen. Stephen. 

The Omega regained his courage and began to walk towards the stairs. He eyed the evil nail coated in his blood and sneakily went around it. Everett was about to reach the second step when a frightening screeching sound came to his ears and he saw the creature walking past the open door to the basement. The Omega remained frozen and stepped back down as he held onto a pole close by the stairs. His face was painted in fear. 

He kept breathing rapidly as the creepy clicking sounds of the creature reverberated off the walls, signaling that the creature was roaming around the house upstairs. Everett was dying of terror and he looked down at his belly. Stephen! Where are you my love?!

Everett closed his eyes and tried to think. He went towards a shelf and tried to look for a timer when a loud bang scared the wits out of the Omega, his grip on the shelf tightening, making his knuckles go white. The Omega felt another contraction coming but it lasted for two seconds and Everett thanked whoever was out there for giving him some slack. He kept searching for the timer until he spotted the timer to his far right. Thank god. 

The Omega reached for the timer when his contraction came back, this time it was unbearably painful. Everett gritted his teeth as he remained quiet through his silent suffering. He exhaled loudly but not enough to capture the creature’s attention. The Omega felt his tears coming back and bit his lip to prevent the screams daring to escape his mouth. The pain inflicted upon his body was abominable and Everett cursed his absent husband for fucking him and making him pregnant again. Though he knew that he’ll regret his words later but at this moment, getting pregnant was a stupid idea. 

His breathing was becoming heavy, his body was tensing up so much that his two legs couldn’t handle standing up anymore. The Omega slid down onto the floor and gripped the carpeted floor. He pressed his head against the soft fabric as his knees dug into the carpet. Everett began to rock back and forth to at least remove his attention for the pain. 

Sweat was running down his face and his fists were balled together as he exhaled distressingly. His tears were clogging his nose up and breathing clearly was becoming impossible. He heard the clicking sound of the creature rippling its way to his ears. That sound pushed Everett to be strong and remain as quiet as possible during this painful stage in his life. 

The timer was still clutched in his hand, he jaggedly exhaled as he felt his contraction going away. He lifted himself from the carpeted floor and placed the timer on a ledge close to the wall. 

Stephen and Martin were close to arriving home when the Alpha was faced with red lights illuminating every corner of their home. The Alpha’s eyes widened in horror, Everett. Stephen began to run towards their house as the Omega boy followed his father. 

Everett went behind a tank, hiding himself in a small space that was enough to hide one person. The Omega placed his hands on the wall when he heard the spine-chilling clicking sound belonging to the creature. He remained silent as the light above him faded into darkness, the silhouette of the creature appeared. It was at the top of the stairs, Everett could hear its loud breathing above him and the clicking sound it made caused the Omega shiver in fear. 

The creature was descending down the stairs in a slow predatory pace, its hot breath reeked of death and its heavy breaths were fogging up the air. The Omega managed to steal a peek from his hiding spot and saw the enormous stature of the creature. Everett’s lip was trembling violently, he closed his eyes as he tried to stop the tears from cascading down his cheeks. The Omega watched as the creature languidly surveyed its location, its sharp thin crab like legs were thumping against the ground as its rows of deadly teeth were on display. 

The Omega tore his gaze from the creature and waited patiently for the timer to go off when another contraction ripped through his body. Everett whimpered in pain, his choked sobs were silenced as he dug his teeth into his hand. He tried to emit all the pain in his body to the bite inflicted upon his hand. The Omega slumped down on the floor as he stopped biting his hand and pressed the palm of his hand against his lips. He was praying for the pain to go as soon as possible, to distract himself Everett thought about the time when Stephen and him had sex in the Alpha’s office at work and how they both broke Stephen’s desk. The Omega smiled at the memory as he held onto his belly. 

The creature could hear a ticking sound close by, it kept getting louder. Its head opened into panels of flesh as its ear was exposed to the sound. Then the timer went off, the creature growled loudly as it attacked the source of the noise. As the creature busied himself with destroying the noise, Everett emerged from his hiding spot and went upstairs as the creature kept knocking down everything in its way. 

Everett reached the top of the stairs and went to cross the threshold of the front door when he stopped at the doorway. He pressed his back against the door, he saw another creature outside. The Omega had no choice but to go upstairs into the bathroom. 

Stephen and Martin were hiding in the shack across from the house. The Alpha felt like an utter dickhead for leaving his husband alone. His mind kept repeating the same words over and over again. Everett. Protect. Everett. Protect. Everett. Stephen faced his son, Martin was terribly worried for his mother, he kept looking at the house and felt useless. 

The Alpha removed his backpack and grabbed the Omega’s arm, he gave the boy a flashlight. “ _Rocket_.” Martin began to shake his head quickly, he couldn’t do what his father was asking him to do. Stephen held onto his son, “ _I need you… to make a sound… that’s louder. Your mother… needs your help. You. Can. Do this_.” 

The Omega looked back at the house, for his mom, he’ll do anything. Martin faced his father and gripped the flashlight. Stephen pressed his forehead against Martin’s and kissed the boy on the cheek as he sent him off. The Omega smiled worriedly and ran off. The Alpha watched his son leave, his upheld posture fell, his shoulders became limp and his heavy breaths were betraying his fear. Martin turned on the flashlight and ran through the fields. 

Everett was settling himself into the bathtub, he buried his head in the crook of his elbow as the pain cut through him like a knife. He managed to remove his boxers to make the delivery easier but thankfully his plaid shirt was long enough to cover his private bits. The Omega kept twitching vehemently as the pain was becoming to much for him to handle. He leaned back to properly lie on the bathtub but the contraction wasn’t making it easy for Everett to breathe quietly. 

He kept a firm grip on the bathtub as his stretched legs were witnesses to a river of blood emitting from his entrance. Everett pressed his knees together to somewhat ease the pain searing through his body. The Omega closed his eyes as his grip loosened on the bathtub but the screeching sound emitted from the first floor scared Everett to death. He faced the direction towards the sound and wondered if he’ll die like this. Will he live through this? Will his babies get to see a glimpse of life? Will he ever see Stephen again and hold his beautiful hands? Will he ever see his son and daughter again? Will this be the last time he’ll breathe? 

The creature placed its sharp claws on the stair railing as it started to head upstairs. 

The Omega looked at the mess of blood staining the white bathtub and reached for a blanket that was on the floor. He placed the heavy blanket on his body as he threw his head back and let the pain tear through his muscles. Everett continued his controlled breathing but it wasn’t enough to ease the pain. The Omega was crying uncontrollably and the idea of making a sound and dying was the only option presented to him. 

Martin was in the middle of the fields when he reached to a specific destination. The Omega laid on the floor and lifted a rock that was placed on top of a box. He opened the box and reached inside for a lighter. 

Everett was on the borderline of screaming but he couldn’t, he needed to live through the pain, he needed to be strong for his babies. He felt the commencing stage of pushing, approaching and the Omega wasn’t ready. 

The lightbulb above him was flickering grimly as the claw of the creature scratched through the wall just outside of the bathroom. The Omega kept squirming, trying to ignore the pain rippling through him but it just kept getting stronger. Everett was trying to keep it together but these babies were coming and nothing was going to stop them. The light above Everett went out, leaving him in darkness for a while as he gripped the edges of the bathtub like his life depended on him, which it did. 

Martin lit the end of a fuse and ran for his life. 

Stephen was loading his gun underneath a heavy blanket and stood up, prepared to save Everett but he had to be patient, for the right moment will show up. 

The light came back on but it kept flickering annoyingly, bestowing Everett with light and darkness. The Omega could feel the babies already pushing out of him. Everett reached under his belly and breathed heavily as he felt beads of sweat rolling down his face. 

A loud bang was heard outside, the only noise that could save Everett. 

The Omega heard the creature screeching excitedly as it heard the uproarious chaos outside. 

The lights above Everett finally died out, leaving the Omega with nothing but cold darkness. Everett pressed his chin against his chest and when he directed his face towards the ceiling, he opened his cobalt blue eyes and counted to three. 

Once he mentally counted to three, the Omega gathered all his strength and with a choked sob, he screamed.


	4. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Dialogue will be italicized because they use sign language to communicate.

Fireworks were exploding, bright colors consisting of red, yellow, white, and orange were illuminating the dark sky. The loud noise caused by the fireworks were capturing the attention of the creatures surrounding the house. 

As soon as the fireworks began to explode, Stephen ran out of the shack with a rifle in hand. He went towards the house, desperate to find his mate. Everett. Everett. Everett. 

The fireworks were so bright and loud that it captured not only the attention of the creatures but others as well. Ella, who was still at her brother’s burial site, was laying on the ground, with a sheet spread out beneath her. She had been laying on the floor all day, not wanting to go back home but when she saw the constant star shaped fireworks bursting in the sky, she knew that something was not right. 

Although, she couldn’t hear the sounds of the fireworks, the Alpha knew that these sounds must have been extremely loud. Ella left her belongings on the ground and ran back to her home. 

The fireworks were still exploding outside, giving Stephen a chance to go inside the house. The Alpha stepped inside the house as quietly as possible, only stepping on the marked patches on the floor. Stephen held onto the rifle tightly against his chin and pointing the weapon ahead. The Alpha checked every room, and to his relief there were no creatures to be seen but it was making him anxious, not knowing where Everett was. 

Every room he checked was thankfully empty but the whereabouts concerning his husband were still unknown, Stephen was breathing heavily, he was fucking terrified but he had to muster his courage and find his Omega. His heart was beating furiously inside his chest that it began to ache horribly, he needed to feel and see Everett. 

The Alpha finished checking the dining room when his eyes caught on the sweats that were laying by the stairs. He could see that there were traces of blood soaking through the dark piece of clothing. Then he saw bloody footprints going up the stairs. 

His heart was hurting even more, was Everett dead? 

No, he can’t be. 

Stephen held the gun as close to him as possible, silently going up the stairs. He was becoming more worried by the second, his heart was lurching out of his chest when he noticed the scratches on the wall and the lack of lights in every room upstairs. 

The idea of Everett and his babies being dead was starting to become a reality. 

The Alpha checked the bedroom first and when he saw no one, he went towards the bathroom. His breathing was becoming unhinged, his chest was rising up and down as he scanned the room. Stephen swiftly glanced at the bathtub but the rapid red stains caught his attention. His eyes went back to the bathtub and he noticed streams of blood covering the bathtub. 

No. 

The Alpha couldn’t believe it, no, Everett, my babies, no. 

Stephen lowered his gun, his frightened composure melted into a broken stance. The Alpha tried so hard not to break down, he forced his tears to stay inside him. 

But his husband, his mate, his Omega was gone. 

Stephen lowered himself on the floor, clutching onto the bloody bathtub, begging anyone to bring back Everett and his unborn babies. The Alpha couldn’t stare at the patches of blood anymore, instead he exhaled unevenly as he sat on the floor, his back against the wall as he pressed his fist onto his lips. 

He was angry, hurt, and depressed. 

Stephen blamed himself for Everett’s death along with their unborn babies. Its his fault, why did he leave Everett alone? Why the fuck did he leave his pregnant husband alone?! 

The Alpha would never forgive himself, how could he? 

Nothing was going through Stephen’s mind, not his Omega son or his Alpha daughter, who were currently somewhere in the fields alone. At this moment, he didn’t care about anything. He wanted to die, if there was no Everett in his life then his existence was pointless. The Alpha eyed his rifle and considered shooting himself, granted he couldn’t possibly kill himself with a rifle but there were more guns in the shack. He could go and shoot himself in the head. Yes. Death would be a better option, wouldn’t it? 

Stephen kept rubbing his fist against his lips, yes, I want to die. 

The Alpha was about to grab his rifle when a bloody hand hit the glass door of the shower. The sudden thump scared the shit out of Stephen but his heart raced with happiness. The Alpha gently placed the rifle down on the floor and rapidly crawled towards the shower. 

Oh my god, Everett is alive, he’s alive!

Stephen opened the glass shower door and hugged his Omega tightly. The Alpha kissed Everett, he held onto either side of the Omega’s head and fervently attacked his lips. Their kiss was sloppy and completely hurried but Stephen didn’t give two shits if their kiss was perfect or not. He had his husband in his arms and that’s all that mattered. 

The Alpha pulled away from their kiss. “You’re alive, thank god. I almost lost you.” Stephen whispered. 

Everett smiled and returned to kissing his husband, passionately intertwining their lips together. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” The Omega whispered back. 

The Alpha beamed brightly and crushed his lips against Everett’s, he didn’t want to leave the Omega behind. Ever. Again. 

It was about ten minutes of the two kissing each other when Stephen noticed two small bundles in Everett’s arms. The Omega smiled down at their babies and rested his head against the Alpha’s shoulder. Everett was so fucking tired and the abundant blood loss that he experienced was sending warning signals to his body, screaming that he should rest. But he was able to bring their twins in this world, although it was fucking scary as hell. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Martin was coming back from where he lit the fireworks. The flashlight was in his hand, illuminating his path back home. The Omega was worried about his mother, he honestly hoped that his distraction was enough for his father to save his mother. Martin was walking calmly through the fields, he needed a few more steps and he would be home when he heard a rustling noise to his left. 

The boy stopped in his tracks and felt his heart beating violently. The constant thump of his heart was beating loudly through his ears. Martin turned to the left and pointed the flashlight towards the fields. 

There was no movement, nothing, everything was quiet. 

That was either a great thing or a bad thing. The Omega felt his hand shaking when his flashlight turned off. Martin shook the flashlight and it turned on again. 

But there were more rustling sounds ahead and the boy began to walk back slowly. 

Fuck this, Martin began to run, he kept looking behind him, trying to see if the creatures were following him but he saw nothing. But the nosies kept getting louder and the Omega panicked. The boy turned left and ran through the fields when he heard a loud screech resonating behind him. Martin ran faster, moving the tall crops to the side to make his path clearer and easier for him to run through. 

A deafening roar scared the shit out of the boy and he pushed himself to run faster. Martin looked behind him but he didn’t notice that a few feet ahead, there was an enormous wheel waiting for him. So, when the boy turned around, he crashed against the wheel and fell unconscious. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Stephen insisted on carrying Everett down the stairs and across the path that led towards the shack but the Omega assured the Alpha that he could walk. Everett just gave birth to two twins, lost a shit ton of blood, and is completely tired, to the point of exhaustion, so, of course the Omega could walk down a few stairs and across the short distance between the house and the shack, no problem. 

Stephen didn’t agree with his husband but he didn’t have time to quarrel with Everett. The Omega ordered the Alpha to take the twins while Everett remained behind him, following Stephen down the stairs. The Alpha had the twins in his arms, wrapped tightly, making sure that they were warm but at the same time, making sure that if they began to cry, their high-pitched cries would be muffled by Everett’s warm jumpers. 

They managed to make it down the stairs and step outside, Stephen was ahead while the Omega stayed behind. The Alpha walked lightly, begging his twins to remain as silent as possible and keeping an eye on Everett. 

The Omega didn’t need or want help but his body was working against him. The immense tiredness that resulted from the painful labor was spreading all over his body, he felt like he was going to faint but no, he could do this, just a shit ton of steps left and he’ll make it to the shack. 

But he couldn’t. 

Everett stopped and rested his hands on his knees. 

Stephen immediately felt his Omega stopping, “Everett, let me carry you.” 

Everett shook his head. “I’m fine, just tired.” 

The Omega straightened himself up when his body went slack, he landed on his knees. 

The Alpha promptly went to his husband’s aid but Everett held his hand up. “No. Get inside. Ensure our babies are safe. Then come back for me.” 

Stephen shook his head ardently. “I’m not leaving you again.” 

“No. The babies are more important. Protect them first. I’m not important, they are.” 

The Alpha came closer, “You’re important to me.” 

The Omega smiled sadly, “Stephen. Go. Once they’re secure, come back for me or give me a few seconds and I’ll be able to get up.” 

Stephen didn’t want to abandon his husband, he couldn’t. “Everett, I’m not —“ 

“Go.” 

The Alpha looked down at his twins and realized that they were about to cry. “I’ll come back. I promise.” 

Stephen turned around, although it pained him to do this, but he ran inside the shack leaving Everett behind. 

The Omega took deep breaths and tried to stand up but his body was lacking strength. Sleep was overcoming his body. No, Everett pushed that thought away and stood on his two feet. He took four steps when he fell to the ground with a loud grunt. The Omega rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, falling unconscious. 

The Alpha managed to put both babies inside their wooden cribs and placing around their small heads, oxygen masks. He made sure that they were warm and comfortable, once he felt satisfied, he covered them both with wooden tops and headed back upstairs. 

Emerging from the basement in the shack, he pushed aside the curtains that were covering the entrance to the shack when his body remained frozen. All his muscles clenched in fear and his heart began to beat faster. 

He saw that Everett was unconscious but one of the creatures emerged from the fields and went towards the Omega on the ground. Stephen felt his fear rolling off in waves when the creature placed its crab like legs at either side of Everett’s head and began to make a clicking sound. 

The creature was trying to find the source that was responsible for the loud grunt that it heard only a few minutes ago. The creature began to sniff the air and it picked up a faint trace of dried blood. It lowered its head until it felt flesh against its teeth. 

The Alpha was panicking, if Everett woke up, he would die. If the creature was hungry, then its willing to eat the Omega. Or worse, if it plays with its food, then it would claw Everett up into hundreds of pieces. Stephen silently stepped outside the shack and scanned the floor for an item, anything. 

Bingo!

The Alpha spotted a huge piece of bark to his right and with his eyes glued to the creature hovering above his husband, he came closer to the piece of bark. 

The creature raked his teeth over the warm flesh, wondering if the thing was dead or alive. It stuck its tongue out and delivered a ghastly lick across the Omega’s face. To its curiosity, the creature bared its teeth and pressed them against Everett’s throat, sinking its razor-sharp teeth into the flesh that contained blood. 

Stephen grabbed the piece of bark and threw the heavy item towards the fields. 

The creature screeched happily and was about to rip the Omega’s throat open when it heard a loud rustling noise towards the fields. It roared boisterously and ran towards the fields. 

Immediately, the Alpha ran for his husband, he lifted Everett onto his arms, bridal style. Stephen walked quickly inside the shack when he clumsily knocked over a cup made of glass. The Alpha froze and his eyes widened in fear as he heard louder screeches coming closer to where he was. Stephen went towards the opening of the basement and went down the steps, with the Omega pressed closely to his chest. 

Once he was all the way inside the basement, he pulled a mattress over the opening of the basement and caught a glimpse of the creature entering the shack before disappearing inside the basement.

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters then please don’t waste your time reading this and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, then please find another author who will satisfy your cravings. Other than that, enjoy! Toodles :)


End file.
